sivkishenfandomcom-20200213-history
Khan The Great!
Sivkishen Ji is the original Mythological and Historical research author and holder of the copyright and even holding the electronic publishing rights. This is in 7 parts of the original outstanding literary marvel Wisdom Beyond Boundaries copyright registration No 54426 of 2013 25.09.2013 of this Mahagranth. He published the Kingdom of Shiva, Shiva Samrajyam, Mysterious Kailash, Vedic Spaceships, the King Yayati, Rigvedic Legendary Battles, Quest of Olympias and Vedic Vaimānika that are full of incredibly mind-blowing Mythological and Historical Epic Stories. Authentically spellbinding on script level- great reading - hard to put down! Sivkishen Ji is now presenting an authentic research work on " Khan the Great!" This work revolves around Genghis Khan, who was equal parts military genius, political statesman, and as often stated, “ruthless tyrant". Genghis Khan, the 13th Century Mongolian ruler whose legions built the greatest empire of all time. He never lost a single battle in his life. He was founder of the Mongol Empire, which became the largest contiguous empire and known as one of the 'magnificent seven' in history -generals who never lost a battle His birth name was Temujin. Born c. 1162 – August 18,1227 and was raised until he was around the age of 12 in his father Yesugei's tribe. Yesugei was the Khan of the Mongol tribe that Temujin spent most of his childhood in. After the assassination of his father, he and his mother,brothers and newborn sister were cast out of the tribe by the right hand man of his father, who succeeded him after his death. He saw his father killed and wife getting kidnapped.In fact Temujin's quest to get his wife back led him to gain respect as a military leader. When he got his wife back, she was already pregnant from one of the captors. Temujin chose to accept the baby as his own. He then, lived off of wild berries, animal carcasses, and small game. Supporting his family, he killed his elder brother Begter for his selfishness while the family was trying to survive in the wilderness Begter was killing game and finding food only for him, Temujin, infuriated realized this and killed his older brother. Hearing of the killing of his younger brother Taichar, Jamuqa and other members of the Jadaran allied with thirteen other tribes to form an army of thirty thousand men. They crossed the Ala’u’ut and Turqa’ut Mountains and rode out against Genghis Khan. Mülketotaq and Boroldai of the Ikires delivered a message to Genghis Khan, at that time in the Gürelgü Mountains, informing him of Jamuqa’s imminent arrival. On hearing this message, Genghis Khan likewise formed an army of thirty thousand men from his thirteen camps and led them out against Jamuqa. They fought at Dalan-baljut, where Genghis Khan was displaced by Jamuqa. Returning, Jamuqa boiled alive the young men of the Chinos in seventy cauldrons. He cut off the head of Chaqa’an-u’a of the Ne’üdeis, tie] it to the tail of his horse, and dragged it From his rough childhood, he came to unite the many, hostile Mongol tribes into a military force able to conquer half the known world. He was titled as Genghis Khan, which means Warrior Khan or Conqueror Khan. Genghis Khan was cruel to his enemies, but kind to his own people. He was also kind to those civilizations who swore allegiance to him, allowing them to continue virtually unhindered. However, if a nation resisted they were annihilated including the Tangut, Khwarazmian and Song Empires. The Khan was so successful that it is believed nearly 200,000 present-day Mongolians and .5% of the world population is related by blood to him. Genghis Khan was illiterate, never learning to read or write, despite being a great military and political leader. He was left handed. He censored all pictures and paintings of himself. Despite this; his statue is the largest in all of Mongolia. He used prisoners of war as weapons during his sieges. Some of his siege weapons were manned by prisoners; since siege weapons were frequently targeted by the enemy. Genghis also catapulted humans, alive and dead, over city walls as psychological warfare. He actively searched for the elixir of eternal life and other rumors of similar mythical objects of immortality. He was the only warrior to win after getting the battlefield strategy/tactics edge. Ironically, despite his brutal reputation, Genghis Khan has the only finisher in Deadliest Warrior: Legends that has no blood, since he knees the opponent twice and then snaps their neck. Genghis Khan is also the only warrior whose finisher does not involve any weapons at al The battle starts with Genghis Khan, who is mounted on horseback, and 4 of his foot soldiers out walking on a hillside. They soon hear a strange noise and see Hannibal, who is mounted up on a war elephant and being accompanied by 3 foot soldiers and a single horseman. Hannibal soon makes visual contact with Genghis, and Genghis orders his men to load their bow and arrows. They aim upwards and fire, one which comes down in Hannibal's shield, and another which sticks in an unlucky Carthaginian Bluedead. In retaliation, Hannibal orders his horseman to ride on and attack with Soliferras. As he charges, one Mongol breaks from the group and charges into battle with his Jida Lance, only to be stuck down by one of the Soliferras. A Mongol soldier passes his own Jida Lance to the Khan, and he rides off, besting the Carthaginian in a brief jousting match. Back on the other side of the hill, Hannibal dismounts from his elephant and prods him on with a Soliferrum to charge at the Mongolians. The 3 Mongolians kneel down and shoot at the elephant with their recurve bow and arrows, but soon retreat as the elephant charges in, trampling one Mongolian Reddead The Mongolians regroup and continue assaulting the elephant with arrows, firing arrows into its hide and head, and driving it away from the battlefield. Elsewhere, Khan rides in on his war horse and strikes down a Carthaginian soldier with his Turko-Mongol Saber Bluedead Meanwhile, one of the Carthaginians charges at the two remaining Mongolians, catching one's attention by throwing a Soliferrum at his head. The iron javelin is deflected by the Mongolian's shield and both men turn to face the Carthaginian. One tries to hack at him with a Mongol saber, but he deflects the blow and stabs him through his leather lamellar with his falcate Reddead.He then tries to strike at the last Mongol's legs, but the Mongol jumps back and slashes his leg. While he is kneeling, the Mongol quickly follows up with a slash to the face, killing the Carthaginian Bluedead His victory is short-lived, however, as Hannibal comes up from behind and impales him through the chest with his falcate Reddead Genghis Khan soon spots Hannibal again and rides up toward him, throwing away his Mongol bow and dismounting. He walks up to him as both men measure each other up, and then gives a war cry while drawing his saber. Both men clash swords, which are caught by both shields. Hannibal goes for a vertical head shot with his falcata, but Genghis shakes off the blow and slashes Hannibal across the thigh. Hannibal goes for a horizontal slash, but Genghis ducks under the sword and hits Hannibal's shield out of his hands. Tired and desperate, Hannibal deflects blows from the saber and goes for a thrust strike with the falcata, but it fails to pass through the steel lamellar armor. Enraged Khan countered with two consecutive head shots to Hannibal's brass helmet, severely denting it and knocking Hannibal dizzy. Genghis Khan then spins around and delivers the final strike, slashing Hannibal across the neck and cutting neck arteries Bluedead Hannibal falls down dead as The Great Khan gives a victorious shout. In 1210, Genghis Khan insulted the Jin Emperor by publicly stating that he was a coward and unfit to be a leader. Genghis added , "The Emperor should be a man from sky like me." Soon, news spread to the Jin Emperor through a Jin officer. The Jin emperor was enraged and ordered the execution of the Mongolian ambassador. Tensions between the Jin and the Mongols started to escalate and Genghis Khan declared war with the Jin. The Mongolian army amassed 90,000 cavalry for the offensive force in the expedition against the Jin in March 1211. Genghis Khan only maintained a defending force of 2000 guards in Mongolia. This means well over 90% of the available forces in Mongolia at the time was mobilized for this campaign. Before the expedition, Genghis Khan conducted a religious ritual with his troops by praying to Tengri (eternal blue sky) Shamanic practice along the Kherlen River for victory and made a vow to avenge his ambassador, Ambaghai Khan, who was betrayed by the Tartar and executed by the Jin court. The Chin armies were overconfident in the defensiveposition of the pass, and its ability to funnel the Mongol army which preferred open steppes for combat. The Jin general deliberately drew Genghis to fight there, withdrawing soldiers from cities for hundreds of miles and stationing them all at Badger's Mouth. This force was the last thing standing between Genghis and the Emperor. In all, there were between 400,000 and 500,000 Jin soldiers assembled to stop the brutal Mongol advance, which had laid waste to everything west of Beijing, though it was not called Beijing at the time. The idea that the Jin should have attacked the Mongols on the open plains while their horses were grazing is not correct. For one, the whole idea of the Badger's Mouth was to neutralize the Mongol speed on the open plains and the superiority of their composite bows and funnel them within the narrow pass.second, it would have been impossible to catch the Mongols off guard, as they were nomads who were ready to fight in an instant. The Mongol bows were far superior to Jin crossbows and by then the Mongols had developed the use of armor. Genghis sent men over the peaks surrounding the Pass, which the Jin general thought was impossible, and then attacked the much larger army from both sides. As Genghis attacked the front of the Jin armies in the mouth of the badger, the forces which had scaled the mountain first routed the Jin cavalry rom behind and then joined the assault on the main force. It was one of the bloodiest battles in history, and almost every Jin soldier was killed. It is said that bones still lay on the spot 10 years later for 30 miles around. When the general of the Jin saw what had happened he fled to the Emperor's city, now known as Beijing, where he killed the Emperor and assumed control of the city, whose walls could not be defeated. He did not die on the battlefield. After a four year siege, which saw the residents of Beijing reduced to cannibalism in order to survive, the city finally surrendered and paid a massive tribute to Genghis Khan to make him leave. The general who had fled the battlefield did not survive the siege. The battle was one of the Mongols' greatest victories. Nevertheless, while his legend continues to intrigue and fascinate historians even today, he still arguably remains the founder of the largest contiguous land empire in human history. Below are some lessons to be learned from his life which contributed to his ascent to power and success: 1. Loyalty and meritocracy After his childhood adversities made him a keen student of human nature, Genghis was adept at both spotting opportunities in disguise and also human talent and potential. He founded his empire on meritocracy (the exception being himself and his family) and loyalty; and he usually promoted his officers on skill and experience rather than class, ancestry, or even past allegiances. Two prominent examples were: Subutai : the son of an ordinary blacksmith, who later became Genghis’s primary military strategist and directed more than twenty campaigns in which he conquered thirty-two nations and won sixty-five pitched battles, during which he conquered or overran more territory than any other commander in history. Jebe: a rival Taijut soldier who nearly killed Genghis In 1201 during battle with an arrow. However, he was later made an officer in Genghis’s army and later nicknamed “Jebe,” or “arrow” – after stirring Genghis with his brave admittance to being the shooter after his tribe’s defeat, after Genghis demanded to know who was responsible. Both of them would go on to become the Mongols’ greatest field commanders during subsequent conquests in Asia and Europe. 2. Patriotic loyalty and tribal cohesion Genghis’s greatest success was unifying the diverse and unruly Mongol clans under one banner, and strongly emphasized patriotism. "If my body dies, let my body die, but do not let my country die." – Genghis Khan Having grown up enduring an environment of tribal betrayals, his love of loyalty was such that he even executed his chief rival Jamukha’s betrayers on the principle that betrayal merits the harshest punishment, as loyalty remained a core tenet in the founding of his empire. 3. His cult leader status and self-belief Genghis’s success depended quite a bit on his fearsome reputation, and his cult leader-like following among his people (Law 27), which he successfully propagandized through his behavior, his words, and his conquests to both friends and foes alike. 4. Minimalism and moderation The Mongols were expert horsemen archers, and the harsh life of the steppe had actually honed them physically and psychologically for the ruthlessness of war. Even when he conquered vast territories, Genghis preferred the nomad’s simple yurt over luxurious shelters and ostentation. As a ruler, he passed strict laws against drunkenness, and his own personal example of simplicity greatly influenced his supporters to follow suit and rally round him. 5. The value of alliances Never put too much trust in friends, learn how to use enemies – Genghis learned this the hard way in his friendship with Jamukha, and alliance with Senggum (both who later betrayed him) before he became the sole ruler of the Mongols. After losing his father early, Genghis’ mother impressed upon him the need to forge alliances when he was weaker, and his subsequent successful implementation later further exemplifies: Do not build fortresses to protect yourself – isolation is dangerous Use the surrender tactic: Transform weakness into power 6. Strategic foresight and adaptability: "Have an end to a goal in mind. The merit in action lies in finishing it to the end." – Genghis Khan. His military strategies displayed strategically planned deliberate moves, a deep interest in gathering good intelligence, and understanding the motivations of his rivals, all exemplified by his extensive spy network and Yam route systems. Simultaneously, he adopted new technologies and ideas that he encountered, such as Chinese siege warfare – exemplifying the fluidity of Law 48 : Assume formlessness. 7. Understand your people Genghis practiced religious toleration and was interested in learning philosophical and moral lessons from other religions which he probably utilized in formulating his own code to govern his people, the Yassa. His practice of meritocracy and moderation when dealing with his people eventually endeared him to his people which eventually attracted him the mass of supporters – in contrast to the harsh ways his rival chieftains followed. 8. The use of fear surrender As many other rulers, Genghis was not averse to using fear to control and psychologically weaken his adversaries. Even though he famously stated “violence never settles anything” – Genghis’s military strategy and use of brutality and scorched earth policy were an exemplification of: Law 3: Conceal your intentions Law 15: Crush your enemy totally Law 17: Keep others in suspended terror: cultivate an air of unpredictability Law 37: Create compelling spectacles Law 42: Strike the shepherd and the sheep will scatter This eventually built his fearsome and formidable blood-thirsty reputation (often exaggerated by supporters and foe alike). 9. Courage Genghis’s military moves were often a direct reference to Law 28: Enter action with boldness. 10. ''' '''The apathy and unpreparedness of his adversaries The underestimation of Genghis’s force, arrogance of the Khwarezmid Empire, luxurious apathy and the lack of preparedness and cohesion in his adversaries all further contributed to his success. This warns of a truth which frequently repeats itself throughout human history: the cultural degeneracy and luxuriant apathy of a civilization often presents the right environment for a brutal and ruthless one to enslave it. 'Conclusion ' Genghis’s life exemplifies that it doesn’t always matter where you may start in life, and what actually matters is how you endure it and where you finish at. In spite of probably lacking formal education, his military genius and wisdom stemmed from his open mind, his practice of meritocracy, and studying human life and nature around him. Beneath his formidable reputation, was a nomad who refused to bow down to the miseries life would relentlessly inflict upon him, but instead rose to tame them – exemplifying fortitude in his rise to greatness. Read more at "Khan the Great!" by Sivkishen Ji Category:History Research Category:This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0 License. Category:Content is available under CC-BY-SA.